


Part time secretary Akihito

by Mother_of_Pearl



Category: Finder, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, Germany, Holidays, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Pearl/pseuds/Mother_of_Pearl
Summary: Asami actually needs the help of Akihito in foreign countries. But who would have known the outcome of a jealous Asami if Akihito meets an old aquaintance and Asami has no clue what they are talking about...





	1. Stumbling into foreign business

**Author's Note:**

> Since the characters are spending their "holidays" in germany, and Akihito can speak german and I am from germany, I decided to leave the conversations in their original language. The translations are at the end of the chapters.  
> If you have improvement suggestions on my english please tell me!  
> thanks so much! <3

The wind was freshening up with every day.  
Autumn had come and Akihito fastened up his jacket so the cold air would stay away from his pale skin. The lights of the city around him shone as brightly as ever. He turned his head around and looked at the snapshots he just took from the popular celebrity Ai Momohara.  
He smirked. Ai was a pretty and a nice girl, indeed. But Akihito also had to make his money and with these photos he could take it a little easier the upcoming time. He would be able to sell them off for a good price. Almost regretful he thought about the situation he happened to pass by. The fair haired Ai was meeting some tall guy, and while Akihito grasped the opportunity to surreptitiously take the pictures that would feed him, he realized who the black haired man was: Senzo Yamada. The promising, uprising drama actor who just won a prestigious award for the new generation in the japanese movie industry. According to the taken pictures the two of them seemed really close, a bit too close for just being friends.  
The young blonde crossed the streets with secure steps and absentmindedly walked through the strolling people back home to Asamis penthouse.  
Akihito became quiet while he looked at the two figures shown at the display of his Nikon. He sighed mentally. He would never be able to be so openly intimate with Asami. The public life didn't want to see and he also didn't even want to make it that public. At least not here in this city with the people knowing him.  
„I guess he wouldn't do this anyway even if I asked him… And why am I even thinking about something like this...“, he mumbled to himself and a slight shade of pink crossed his cheeks.  
He couldn't remember the last time he had a normal, boring date with a cute girl, going shopping, eating out, fooling around. Walking through the shopping district, holding hands and stealing a short kiss from her lips in the changing room of her favorite shop. His current 'dates' consisted of Asami coming home from his office late at night and doing him until he passed out or couldn't keep himself from falling asleep of exhaustion. He always looses count how often he came when they did it. Somehow he didn't want to keep track of it. Ryuichi Asamis sexual hunger was insatiable.  
The light pink that colored his face turned darker with every second he spent thinking about that suit-wearing, black-haired bastard.  
He shook his head with stubborn ignorance. He once swore to himself that the time would come for payback! Even though he doesn't know how to do that yet…  
A bright light woke him from his spinning thoughts. Subconsciously he'd been walking directly to Asamis office. Mixed feelings arouse within his chest as he remembered what he was thinking about just now…  
Trying to banish the improper scenarios from his mind he desperately walked into the lobby of the impressive high-rise building. If he was already here, he could at least pay Kirishima-san a visit and ask him about that recipe for the american lobster, he knew Asami liked. His footsteps echoed eerily in the deserted entrance hall. When he reached the elevator he pressed the button for the highest floor.  
With a faint sound the lift opened his doors and Akihito found himself standing in front of Suoh-san, Asamis second secretary and private bodyguard. His eyes widened with slight surprise, when he spotted the smaller man waiting directly in front of him, the jacket tightly wrapped around his slender figure, a camera backpack on the shoulder and his cheeks flushed, probably from the keen wind that blew outside. “Takaba-san. That's unexpected. What brings you here today?”, he asked with slight interest.  
“Ah, well, you know, I was around the area and just thought I could actually ask Kirishima-san about that recipe he told me about some time ago.” A fair smile flashed over his face and he run his free hand through his messy hair.  
“Of course.” Suoh-san smiled softly. “You can find him in Asami-samas office. They are having a small conference right now, but I think it's okay for you to drop by.”  
A cheeky laughter escaped his lips as he joined Suoh-san in the elevator.  
Silence surrounded them as they rode up together to the top floor.  
With a small wave of his hand he dismissed himself and left the small room, Suoh-san staying behind.

Without knocking he entered the office.  
In front of him extended a big, modern room. On the walls were filing cabinets and cupboards. Even a wardrobe could be found. Asamis desk was in the middle of the room in front of a giant window complex, flooded with light from behind. A bunch of documents were scattered all over the table, several telephones and a highly modern computer with two monitors. Asami sat on his leather desk chair, his fingertips on his frowned forehead with an annoyed look in his golden eyes, fixated on the paper in his other hand.  
Kirishima-san sat on the big black couch in front of the desk, with the same desperate glance in his face as Asamis, his hands full of paperwork.  
When he uninvited entered the very official office the two man didn't even wince. The heavy smell of Dunhill cigarettes welcomed him. He suppressed a cough and walked straight through the room to the big windows behind the desk. Without hesitating he opened one to let the fresh air in. “What are you doing here, Akihito?”  
It was more a statement than a question. Asami still didn't look up from his papers.  
Akihito paused and opened his jacket in the warm, fuggy room while he thought what to respond to that unsatisfying response.  
“I was around and thought I could pay Kirishima-san a visit. It's not like I wanted to see you, you dumbass...” Akihitos words died away while he spoke, when he realized Asami finally looked at him undressing. Defiantly he returned the gaze. The eye-battle only lasted a heartbeat, but Akihito knew he lost hands down.  
To escape the awkward situation he came around so he could take a quick look at the documents in Asamis hands. “… würden wir uns freuen Sie in Berlin zu einem Geschäftsessen begrüßen zu dürfen, um Genaueres zu unseren Verhandlungen zu besprechen… (1)”, he read out loud, peeking over Asamis broad shoulder.  
“You're going to Germany? When? You didn't tell me…”, Akihito pouted.

Asami raised his face from his fingertips and looked closely at the blonde boy standing behind him. His sharp eyes focused on the blue iris'.  
“How do you know about this?”, he asked with his low voice.  
“Huh? What are you talking about?”, Akihito was confused. “It's very obviously written there on the page in your hands. Why would I know otherwise?”  
Baffled with the current situation, Akihitos gaze switched from Asami to Kirishima-san, both baffled as well with the state of things.

“Takaba-san, do you speak german?”  
Kirishima-san broke through the emerging silence, with an interested look in his eyes.  
“Huh? Er, yes. Of course. Why are you asking?”

Kirishima-san and Asami exchanged unsettling gazes. Akihito knew instantly he should have kept his mouth shut. This could become troublesome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> (1)  
> "... we would be happy to bid you welcome in Berlin for a business dinner, so we could continue our conversations about our negotiations..."


	2. Welcome to Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovebirds are landing in Berlin Schönefeld.  
> Here the fun will start!  
> <3

"Asami, stop that already, I'm getting seasick if you continue to shake so much...", Akihito muttered to himself half asleep, his head laying on Asamis shoulder.

A poking finger woke him from his nap.  
Still a little bit drowsy he opened his eyes and with the bright light, the noise and the rattling from the turbines of the airplane, he finally remembered where he was.  
To his left sat Asami. Even after over 8 hours in the airplane he was still wearing that perfectly fitting three piece suit sitting in the planes seat with a straightened back and a perfect hairstyle, his laptop in front of him on the small table.

His sharp golden eyes watched him closely as Akihito slowly got back to his senses, his finger of the hand that had poked him awake now softly stroking his bangs off of his forehead.  
"You were mumbling in your sleep.", Asami said with his deep voice, clearly audible even through the disturbing machine sounds.  
"Ah, yeah sorry, I didn't mean to...", he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "How long until we reach Berlin?"  
"We should arrive within 2 hours.", Asami answered, now again concentrated on the papers in his hand.  
"Didn't we agree that you could come along to germany as long as you agree to my terms and act as my translator? But just until now you were sleeping like a little kid." Asamis voice didn't rise but he could clearly hear the sarcastic tone in it.

Akihito pouted and crossed his arms.  
"Don't blame me. You were the one that dragged me along. I didn't insist to! And about sleeping in the airplane: Who was the one that didn't let me sleep at all last night? You should be glad that my legs are even working today... My ass still hurts... You overdid it... Again..."  
Akihitos defiant complaints were interrupted by Asamis warm lips that shut him up.  
He struggled and tried do escape that strong arms that pulled him over to the other side of the seats.  
Suppressed sounds escaped from Akihitos mouth, he could clearly feel how Asamis tongue explored every inch of his mouth. The tall businessman bit softly in the young photographers lips as his futile resistance quiet down and he sunk into Asamis tight embrace.  
Akihitos face flushed pink along with his ears. Finally Asami released him from the captivating kiss and Akihito gasped for air. With teary eyes he tried to get himself together, his face was still only a few centimeters away from Asamis.

"Did you want to say something?" A teasing smirk appeared on his face, his golden eyes narrowing as he could see the unsatisfied look in the blondes blue eyes.  
"Du bist echt unmöglich, weißt du das?(1)", Akihito teased back. He knew exactly that it was annoying Asami that he couldn't understand him. The displeasure was written all over his face. Unable to respond to Akihitos grinned statement, he moved his big hands schemingly under Akihitos shirt.  
"Oi! Stop that, you jerk! We're not at home, so keep your hands off!" Akihito began to struggle again.  
“I do know that we aren't in my penthouse, my little kitten, but this is my private aircraft. So I can decide what to do with my possessions within the space of my possessions. That includes you, my penthouse, as well as my plane.” Another smirk appeared on Asamis lips.  
While Akihito could feel the tingling fingertips over his spine, he was just relieved that Suoh-san stayed back in Japan and Kirishima-san was in the front with the pilot.  
So he closed his eyes, put his arms around Asamis strong neck and gave himself into the tightening hug and the uprising heat that reached out to every edge of his body.

With an uncomfortable rumble the airplane landed on the runway 3 in Berlin Schönefeld, one of the biggest airports in Germany, along with Frankfurt and Munich.  
Akihito groaned as his butt told him very clearly it didn't like the unstable welcome. Their latest sexual encounter didn't improve that.  
A little bit groggy he left the airplane over the staircase, just to think he'd instantly freeze to death. He had forgotten that german autumns were rather uncomfortable. It has been about 4 years since he last walked on the ground of the federal republic.  
Asami was still discussing with Kirishima-san and their pilot about the departure in a few days. He didn't seem to mind the blowing wind.  
With shivering legs Akihito desperately tried to pull Asami over into the airport terminal.

After a short time Asami gave up on Akihitos silent but stubborn demands and they finally went into the private lobby area that was reserved for Asamis personal use. Akihito thought he might have lost some of his toes because of frostbites.  
“When he drags me along the next time, I'll insist it's in summer...”, Akihito grumbled to himself, stroking his hands to warm them up, even a little bit.

Suddenly the glass doors opened quietly and a convoy of german suit wearing people came inside. None of them seemed surprised to see him standing shivery behind the, as always elitist looking, Asami, only wearing casual jeans, a shirt and a jacket, not really fitting into the serious atmosphere.  
One of the obviously important, older men walked forward to greet them. He had his white hair combed back and his suit looked just as expensive as Asamis.  
He shook Asamis hand very german, with a business smile and glittering black eyes behind his glasses, framed by deep wrinkles. He had to look up, because Asami was a little bit taller than most of the elder germans.

“Willkommen in Deutschland. Wir freuen uns, dass Sie unserer Einladung gefolgt sind, Herr Asami. Wir hoffen auf die Unterstützung Ihres kompetenten Übersetzers und Sekretärs, Herr Takaba.” (2)

Akihito needed some heartbeats until he realized, that it was his turn to help Asami out of the delicate situation. When he noticed Asamis glare on him, he hastily stepped forward and shook Herrn Beckels hand.

“Vielen Dank für die freundliche Begrüßung! Wir hoffen auf gute Zusammenarbeit in der Zukunft. Ich bin Takaba Akihito, momentan eingestellt als Herrn Asamis Teilzeit-Sekretär. Ich fühle mich geehrt mit Ihnen zu konferieren.(3)”

Akihito fluently spoke to the old german business man and a surprised but pleased smile appeared on Herrn Beckels face.  
Asami stood back and tried to hide his own surprise about how effortlessly Akihito managed the old man.  
After some german smalltalk he couldn't follow, Akihito led him outside of the terminal to the already waiting limousines together with their german convoy and Kirishima-san.

“Akihito, what did you say to him?”  
Asami hated to admit that he really needed the help of his cheeky kitten in this serious situation.  
“Oh I just told them, that you're a sick bastard that likes to ravish pure, innocent photographers.” Akihito couldn't resist to tease the momentarily helpless mafia boss.  
Asami frowned. He bent down to the blondes ear and whispered intimidating.  
“Be careful or I'll make your wish come true, my naughty kitten.”

Akihito had the bad suspicion, that Asami would make that really come true if he didn't behave as awaited. So he just grinned and hoped that this business trip in Berlin wouldn't take too long. For the sake of himself and his ass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)  
> "You're impossible, you know that?"
> 
> (2)  
> "Welcome to Germany. We are happy to see you accepted our invitation, Mr. Asami. We hope for the assistance of your competent translator and secretary, Mr. Takaba."
> 
> (3)  
> "Thank you very much for the nice welcome. We are hoping for good cooperation in the future. I am Takaba Akihito, currently working as Mr. Asamis translator and his part time secretary. I am honoured to confer with you."


	3. First encounter in more than one way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting and the first night.  
> ...  
> Asami actually is a very soft person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta admit I'm registered on AO3 for only a few days but I have so much fun writing this fanfic and I am so baffled with so many nice comments of people that like the story I'm writing that I couldn't hold back ant typed a new chapter right now.... I hope you are ok with my english (since it's not my native language)....  
> I'd be happy if you enjoy to read it as much as I enjoyed to write it!  
> <3

The time passed and every minute felt like an hour.

Akihito could feel his head heavy on his shoulders, he was fighting the strong urge to fall asleep. His eyelids felt like they were made of lead. The conference lasted already over 5 hours. Twenty minutes ago, the clock on this wrist showed him that they already passed midnight.

“So Asami isn't the only gangster here that's some kind of nocturnal animal...”, Akihito thought to himself.  
His service wasn't needed right now and he enjoyed the short break, that was given to his brain. He had been translating every single word the Germans and Herr Beckel were saying to Asami and in return the japanese sentences Asami wanted to tell the Germans. 

At the moment Asami was reading through his corresponding japanese documents, referring to the current discussion about some weapon supplies coming from Germany and passing through the momentarily dangerous middle eastern areas, until they'd reach their destination in the capital of Mongolia, Ulaanbaatar. From there they could be easily shipped to Korea.  
The Germans awaited his response to the offer they submitted to him, regarding the safest routes through the crisis regions of the Ukraine.

Asami was kind of relieved that Feilong and Mikhail weren't around to participate in the negotiations, even though China and Russia were Japans business partners since a long time ago. But the Chinese and the Russian were way too interested in his business in the last time. That incident in Hong Kong wasn't the perfect example that would increase his trust to the Baishee nor to the Arbatov family.  
His golden eyes read fast over the documents shown on his computer display. Herr Beckel was a pleasant managing director of the german underworld. He seemed to know a lot about the customary nature in Europe as well as in Asia. 

 

A suppressed yawn let him look up and he caught a glimpse of Akihito fighting the time and his openly shown drowsiness. He couldn't resist a small smirk that sneaked unseen its way on his lips.  
He decided to call it a day and put down the papers that were in his hands.

“Mr. Beckel, I'm happy to see that we have gotten this far at our first meeting. I have no objections to our momentarily agreements. Let's continue this conversation tomorrow afternoon, if you agree?”

Akihito woke up from his dazed feeling and hurried to translate, so he could finally go home to the hotel room.

After a thankfully short adoption from Asamis business partners and Herr Beckel, the three japanese men withdrew to the Hotel Adlon, the well-placed, prestigious and very exclusive hotel in the middle of Berlin, in the street called Unter den Linden which ends right in front of the Brandenburger Tor.

 

Akihito fell forward into the big, soft double bed, still wearing his suit.  
Muffled words came from the cushions, in which Akihitos face was buried.

“I don't understand a word. If you want me to listen to your complaints, you have to tell me directly, Akihito.”

Asamis voice was calm and composed. With a shifting sound he pulled of his necktie and stretched his stiff neck. He looked up. Akihitos steady breaths into the pillows told him that the blonde boy was already sound asleep. He smiled. For the first day as his personal translator he did a good job.

Asami undressed silently and after a short stay in the bathroom he walked back to the bedroom. The suite he booked for their stay was spacious. The rooms were a little bit old fashioned but the Adlon was known as an old but renowned hotel.

Akihito was still laying on the bed exactly like he fell on it. He apparently didn't move one inch. He smirked again and seated himself on the broad bed beside Akihitos sleeping body.  
With safe fingers he turned Akihito around and unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. The young man curled himself up and cuddled his head into Asamis lap. Akihito uttered some incomprehensible words into Asamis tight fitting, black shorts. He flinched.

 

“Akihito. Stand up and change into your pyjamas, your suit will get wrinkeld.”, he tried to wake him.  
Silence answered him.

“Akihito.”, he began once again. “Get up or I will have to personal undress you.”, he whispered into Takabas ear.

The boy twitched and mumbled something, that could be interpreted like: “Only five more minutes please...”

Asami took this as an invitation.  
His large hands with the slender fingers peeled of every layer of fabric, that sheltered the tender skin of his hungry approach. With experienced movements he conquered the body beneath him. The slightly pink nipples on Akihitos perfectly shaped chest turned darker and hardened when he softly rubbed them. Akihitos face twitched, when Asami licked his collarbone, still teasing the pink buds on the trembling breast. With tingling fingertips the tall man followed the shape of the blondes spine. One hand going upside to his neck, the other one going down to the pelvis and the firm, round ass. With his index and ring finger he spread those captivating cheeks and buried his middle finger within the thight ring of muscle, feeling the hot inside of Akihito.

Takabas small body obviously answered to the teasing touches. He became stiff all over. His cock twitched now and the first drops of pre cum showed themselves, leaking from the tip. Akihito knitted his brows and a small moan escaped from his shivering lips. He rose his right hand to his face and his fingers unconsciously touched the sinful lips of his slightly opened mouth. Spontaneously Asami lowered his face on Akihitos and kissed him gently, his free hand supporting the blondes head from behind.

His fascination for the young man was increasing every time he saw him, met him and became intimidate with him. He gave him a strange feeling of satisfaction.

His gentle kiss became more passionate with every move of his fingers inside the boys ass.

With secure moves he increased the intensity of his actions. Akihito responded strongly and a short stroke was enough to make him bent over and release himself all over his stomach on his abs. He was breathing heavily when Asami released his tempting lips from the intense encounter.

With restrained lust lingering in his eyes he removed his fingers from Akihitos butt.  
The still gasping boy curled himself up once again and rested his head on Asamis upper arm. Careful not to wake Akihito up, Asami cleaned his stomach and pulled the soft blanket upon both of them before he let himself sink into the comforting pillows. He wrapped his arms around his cuddling kitten and brushed of the cheeky strands of blonde hair that made their way into Akihitos face. He could clearly feel the heartbeat that pounded hard in the small chest in his arms.

 

For some minutes he just watched the sleeping boy beside him with a soft look in his normally sharp eyes and let the day pass by his inner eyes. Akihito really did help him out a great deal. He wouldn't want to entrust anybody else, with the serious task of actually helping him out in his dangerous and complicated business. But he trusted Akihito, because he knew the boy wouldn't betray him. And Akihito knew that Asami knew. Then he smiled in a way that wasn't his usual stoic style before he also fell asleep with faint whispered words.

 

“Thank you my kitten.”


	4. A thrilling reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exciting reunion in a suddenly dangerous becoming café...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this in my lunch break I just thought: Akihito shut up... It's not getting better whatever you may say.... XD

A cheeky shaft of sunlight shone on Akihitos face.

Half asleep he tried to escape the disturbing light. Agitated he moved in the bedsheets until his forehead touched something soft. Drowsy he figured it must be Asami, sleeping beside him. At ease after feeling the slow breaths of the warm chest he snuggled back into his nap. Though he couldn't enjoy it for long. The sun was rising steadily and with it the ray of light that waked him.  
Admitting defeat he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. With hanging shoulders he looked around in the big bedroom of the suite. The morning sun was painting stains of light and shadows all over the walls and furniture.

With a big yawn he decided to stand up and go to the bathroom. When he reached the edge of the big double bed, he kind of wondered why he was naked. The weird feeling approached him that there must have happened something last night, according to his current appearance, his tingling body and the strange dream he had about that black haired troublemaker.  
He glanced over his shoulder. Asami was sound asleep, faking innocence.  
His thoughts must give him the run around. 

After he washed his face, brushed his teeth and the futile attempts to tame his bed-hair, he decided to wake Asami. I was already past 10am. He was getting hungry.  
“Asamiii~, wake up… I'm hungry, so get your ass out of the bed and let's go eat breakfast. The Germans eat breakfast early in the morning and it's already past 10!” He spoke to Asami with 2 meters safety distance. Too often Asami had pulled him back into the sheets.

A deep grumble signalized him that the underworld lord heard him.  
The minutes passed and Akihito finally managed to comb his obstinate hair. Asami was still laying in bed. Akihito sighed.

“If you don't stand up now, I'll leave you here and go to the café alone. I'm starving.”, Akihito grumbled.

“I'm awake, I'm awake.”

With a deep breath, Asami rose from his mattress.

“You can't leave me, little kitten, and you know that.”

Akihito flushed and crossed his arm, pouting.

“As if! You are the one who doesn't understand a word the people here are saying in this country.”

“That's true. But you don't even own one cent or euro.”

Damn. Akihito hadn't thought of that. His baffled expression made Asami smirk. Unable to think of something else to counter Asamis victory, he decided to sulk silently, hoping it would annoy Asami in some way.

A few minutes later the two of them left the lobby of the Adlon and bright sunlight welcomed them in the german capital. Yesterday they had no time to go sightseeing, so Akihito had a lot of things on his to-do list. But what must come first, had to come first. So he dragged Asami to a nearby, comfortable looking bakery. They seated themselves inside in the backside, since the wind was still blowing strongly outside.

“This is the menu card. The Germans eat normally early in the morning. We're lucky we aren't too late for it, because most of the breakfast menus are only served 'til 11am.” Akihito explained to an a little confused Asami. The people around them watched them curious about the two japanese men sitting casually in the café.

Akihito tried to ignore them and read through the menu. He was relieved Asami wasn't wearing his suit. He had insisted that he had to wear some halfway normal clothes. Though he was still standing out a lot with his height, the features of his stunning face and the glitter in his sharp golden eyes, that were focussed on the for him, completely incomprehensible words, written on the card in his hands.  
Akihito hid his smile grinning face behind the menu card. It was amusing him, that the most dangerous man of Japan was sitting in a small german bakery, completely helpless and wondering what the Germans were staring at.

He cleared his throat and concentrated on his hunger, when the young brown haired waitress stopped in front of their table. She wore a white shirt with the emblem of the bakery and a blue apron. Her hair was tied back to a high sitting braid and the freckles on her nose gave her a lively look.

“Guten Morgen. Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?” (1)  
She asked with a smile.

“Guten Morgen. Wir hätten gerne einmal das Frühstücksmenü 3 mit einem Cappuccino und einmal das Frühstücksmenü 5 mit (2)… what did you say you wanted to drink, Asami?”

Akihito looked up from his own menu card to ask Asami for his drink, when he saw Asami looking a little bit confused to the waitress.  
Akihito followed Asamis gaze to the girl and saw her staring baffled at him.

“Ähm, Entschuldigung. Ist Ihnen nicht gut?(3)”, he asked her, now just as confused as Asami and the waitress.

She bowed her head and then she said: “Akihito?”

The surprise clearly audible in her voice.

“Äh...”.

Akihito wasn't able to respond more than that, when he realized the face of the girl in front of him. The realisation must have been clearly visible on his own face.

“Julia?”

“Akihitooo~!”

With a delighted squeal the girl almost fell on Akihito, hugging him tightly while continuously giggling.

“Warum hast du mir nicht bescheid gegeben, dass du wieder nach Berlin kommst? Und angerufen hast du auch schon ewig nicht mehr! Du hast nichts mehr von dir hören lassen und ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du wieder in irgendwas Gefährlichen reingeraten bist! Oh, es ist so toll dich endlich wieder zu sehen!” (4)

She talked like a waterfall while still hugging Akihito, who was already laying backwards on the couch. He gentle hugged her back, obviously overstrained with the current situation, not knowing what to respond to her rapid babbling.

“Hey, Julia… kann ich mich bitte wieder hinsetzen? Du wirst schwer...”(5), he grinned with some kind of pained look on his face.

“Oh, entschuldige!”(6) She gasped.

When Akihito finally managed to sit properly again, he caught a short glance of Asami, sitting right there and now completely confused. He had to suppress a surprised laughter and just wished he had his camera at hand. Asamis dumbfounded face was priceless.

“Akihito!”

Julias voice pulled him back into the weird situation he happened to be.

“Ich bringe euch jetzt euer Frühstück und danach musst du mir alles erzählen was passiert ist, in der Zeit in der wir uns nicht gesehen haben!”, she said with a big smile on her face. “Und du musst mir unbedingt erzählen wer denn dieses heiße Schnittchen da ist, mit dem du da unterwegs bist.” (7)

A cheeky smile appeared as she glanced at Asami.

She suddenly put Akihito face in her hands and gave him a short but intense kiss, before she sweepingly turned around with a blink of her brown eyes and headed back to the kitchen.  
Akihito watched her walking back with a tempting hip swing.

The sound of a cleared throat pulled on him and when he turned his gaze towards Asami once again, he noticed the confused look on his face had vanished and a more than just unpleasant look had appeared.

Akihito swallowed hard. The displeasure was more than just obvious. A dangerous mixture of disapproval and jealousy resulting of blatant ignorance and the just witnessed intimacy between his Akihito and some foreign girl. Asamis eyes had a sinister glance and he contracted his brows. He was obvioulsy awaiting some kind of explanation, but Akihito just knew he couldn't give one, that would satisfy the now awakening crime lord.

“Err… you see… It's not what it looks like! And you're definitely thinking wrong! It's just that, … Julia is an old acquaintance of mine. Because, err, I do speak german because she was the one that taught me, when I was in Germany…”

Akihito desperately tried to defend himself from the silent menace coming from Asamis aura.

“You wanted to know, so… Well, I was 18 when I moved to Berlin because of work and I had a flat-sharing community and Julia was my landlord and then we happened to end up as a couple. But!”

Akihito interrupted Asamis now even more dangerous stare.

“We separated as friends before I moved back to Japan one year later! So there's nothing going on between us!”

Akihito realized how implausible this must seem, in contrary with the kiss Julia just gave him.  
And Asamis face told him that he wasn't completely convinced yet.

Akihito swallowed hard once again. The situation was getting worse with every second. A conversation together with his ex-girlfriend and his current partner.

This was going to become a more than just distressing morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)  
> "Good morning! What my I serve you?"
> 
> (2)  
> "We'd like the breakfast menu number 3 with a cappuccino and the breakfast menu number 5 with... "
> 
> (3)  
> "Err, excuse me, are you feeling unwell?"
> 
> (4)  
> "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back to Berlin? And it's been so long since you last called me! I heard nothing of you and there I was so worried you might have gotten yourself in something dangerous again! Oh my, it's so good to finally see you again!"
> 
> (5)  
> "Hey, Julia... can I please sit up again? You're getting heavy..."
> 
> (6)  
> "Ah! I'm sorry!"
> 
> (7)  
> "For now I'll bring you your breakfast and then you gotta tell me everything that happened while we didn't see each other!" "And you definitely have to tell me who that sexy guy is over there, you're with!"


	5. Atonement on past sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Julia didn't develop to Akihitos benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I think I gotta take back what I said.  
>  Asami turns into a beast, when jealous...  
> Gomennasai Akihito-chan! //(>w

Akihito sipped cautious on his cappuccino.

He gripped his mug so hard, that the knuckles on his hands shone white under his skin. Over the edge of his fuming drink he watched Asami with concerned eyes.

The current ruler of the asian underworld silently took a bit of his bread covered with a dark marmalade. He deliberately avoided to look Akihito in the eyes. Also he didn't say word since Julia left both of them with their breakfast, not without taking a quick interested glance at Akihitos tall and handsome friend, that was with him.

Akihitos toast tasted like nothing. He was way to nervous to realize anything that was happening around him. Also his hunger had vanished the moment he had realized who the girl had been that had been standing in front of him.

Originally this should have been a funny day, he had planned to go shopping and visit the Brandenburger Tor, the East Side Gallery and the Checkpoint Charlie.

But now he was sitting here with a moody Asami that grumpily chewed on his delicious breakfast. The grouchy aura that came from him was clearly visible and the other customers were wary of that as well.

Asami put his bread down on the plate and as he moved his hand towards Akihito, the boy became stiff. His body relaxed when Asami just grabbed his own cup of black coffee.  
Akihito was nervous. And Asami approved that. His kitten should clearly know that it was in big trouble.  
There were some points about this situation that annoyed him

1\. Akihito was kissed by someone else than him.  
2\. Right in front of him.  
3\. By a girl that didn't know who Asami Ryuichi was.  
4\. A woman that was Akihitos ex-girlfriend.

Akihito would pay for this. And Akihito very obviously was apprehensive of that. And that was good. Right now Asami played ignorant. He would watch the developments and Akihitos futile efforts to save the situation, while he planned his punishment with every little detail in his mind. But until he could make his concepts true he would watch the culprits useless attempts, to literally save his own ass. He suppressed an evil smile. He wouldn't grant Akihito a glimpse of his upcoming future.

After a very silent breakfast Akihito got ready to sneak unseen out of the bakery, after paying the bill with slightly shivering hands.

But he didn't think of Asami. Almost too conspicuous he strolled around the other people. Akihito shrieked inward when he spotted Julia, who now noticed the two japanese were leaving her workplace. With a smiling face she reached out to them.

“Akihito! Geht ihr schon wieder? Wir sind noch gar nicht zum Erzählen gekommen!”, she seemed to pout about Akihitos futile escape plan.  
“Ich habe in zehn Minuten Pause. Lass uns zusammen zur Spree gehen, wie früher! Dann haben wir Zeit ein bisschen zu reden. Keine Sorge!”  
She laughed when she noticed the unsettled glance Akihito turned towards Asami, standing behind him.   
“Ich hab nur zwei Stunden frei, also werde ich euch nicht allzu lang auf die Nerven gehen!(1)” Another hearty laughter escaped her lips.

“Wartet auf mich. Ich ziehe mich um und komme gleich raus.(2)”, she instructed them.

Akihito dragged Asami outside the small café into the cold air. 

“What did she say?”, Asami asked with a voice that Akihito wasn't able to interpret.

Akihito restlessly crossed his arms on his chest and tried to avoid Asamis gaze.

“She said she wanted to join us in sightseeing in her lunch break. Just wait five minutes and she's ready.”

Since Akihito desperately dodged the eye contact he couldn't see the skeptical look on Asamis face. This was getting worse and worse.

“Akihito! Da bin ich! Also dann lass uns los gehen!(3)”, Julia hooked herself up between the two man. 

They must have been a very strange sight, walking under the orange coloured leaves of the linden trees. A happily babbling girl, a tormented looking, blonde, young man in her right arm and a tall, stylish and serious looking man in her left arm.

The minutes flew as Julia told Akihito every detail that happened while he was away from Germany. Though he was still worried about what would occur when Julia left them, but he still couldn't defy some short laughter that escaped his throat when she complained about her current boyfriend, who was working part time in some strange night club, she didn't know any details about. According to Julia he also played the lead guitar in a local rock band. Though she didn't like both of it. Julia had always been an affectionate but also a jealous girl.

The two hours of Julias lunch break where over in the blink of an eye. And every step they got further to the small bakery Akihitos worries became more and more present.

“Wie lang seid ihr beiden noch in Berlin? Wir müssen uns nochmal treffen, ich habe noch so viel zu erzählen…(4)”, Julia said with a hopeful glint in her dark brown eyes.  
“Und du hast mir immer noch nichts Interessantes erzählt, über diesen viel zu gut aussehenden Typen, den du da mit dir rumschleppst…(5)”   
An auspicious smirk appeared on Julias soft lips and her eyes narrowed.   
“Wir sehen uns also die nächsten Tage! Deine email Adress ist immer noch die selbe, nehme ich an?(6)”

“Haha, ja die hat sich nicht geändert. Ich schreibe dir mal wieder, wenn ich die Zeit dazu finde!(7)” Akihito answered with a faint smile.

Julia bid goodbye to both Asami and Akihito with a tight hugs and a kisses on both cheeks, left and right.  
Asami was a little confused about the confidential greeting, he was blessed with. This was so not-japanese polite.  
Akihito shook his head. He had forgotten Julia had a habit of doing this to everyone, even if she just met them.  
With a last laughter and a wave of her hand she went back into the café.

Asami and Akihito stood outside. None of them moving. Akihito could hear how his heartbeat intensified. The wind was blowing as strong as before but he couldn't feel the cold.

“Akihito.”

Asamis low voice pulled him back and he finally turned his head to look straight at Asamis face. The tall man beside him had his strong arms crossed in front of his broad chest, his golden eyes watched him ominously.

“You owe me two hours of translations and at the same time, two hours of time for ourselves.”

Akihito swallowed down his futile defence plans with goosebumps running down his spine.

“Come, Akihito.”

 

With a suppressed squeal Akihito landed on the double bed in their suite. Asami had led him back to the Adlon right after they bid Julia good-bye. When they had reached their personal floor, Asami had grabbed Akihitos neck like he was some disobedient kitten, struggling futile.

Akihito curled himself up and clapped his hands together in front of his face with contracted brows, begging for merci while babbling some abstruse excuses for not telling this and not telling that. Asami ignored them all and just grabbed Akihitos wrists with his left hand, pulling them over the blondes head and nailing him down on the mattress. Asamis tensed mood didn't improve with this. On the contrary, it irritated him even more.

Without saying a word he bent down, still completely dressed and shut the boy up with a rather rough kiss. He could feel the warm lips. Akihito gasped and saliva dripped down of his chin. Asami didn't let him of the hook just now. The kiss intensified and he could taste the slight flavour of blood in Akihitos mouth. Asami had bitten him in his lower lip and Akihitos delicate physique gave in.

Some heartbeats later Asami released the boy beneath him of the rough encounter, just so he could sink his teeth in Akihitos flesh on his chest. Unnoticed to the young photographer he had been unbuttoning his shirt with his free hand. A moan escaped Akihito as he felt the sucking right beside his nipple. He struggled to free his hands of Asamis thight grip, but of course he couldn't move his hands an inch.

“Asami, stop this already…. I can…. Explain everything-!” 

A groan interrupted his own words when he felt Asamis slender, still cold fingers enter him, without any advance warnings. His muscles tightening unconsciously around Asamis fingers. With shivering legs he reared his head back into the pillows. Asami didn't react to his pleas. He wilfully continued his strong movements in Akihitos insides, still nailing Akihitos hands down. With a dangerous glint in his golden eyes he left hickeys in various places on the small chest of Akihitos.

The struggling became weaker with every flinch. Asami purposely didn't pull down Akihitos briefs. The oppressive constriction made Akihito even more uneasy.

Suddenly Akihito felt Asamis fingers withdrew through his own heavy breathing and his moans. Only a heartbeat later he felt something else pushing on his entrance. Whatever it was, it felt cold and synthetic.

“W-what are you… doing there?”, Akihito had to gather all his left strength to lift his head and look at the man upon him. 

“Asami, answer me!”

His whole body was shivering heavily. The tight fitting pants painfully constrained his now fully erected cock, but Asami didn't make a move to touch him. Instead he felt like the black haired bastard shoved the unknown think into his ass.

Akihito bit his tongue, he didn't want to grant Asami the victory of hearing him moan. Tears of retained pleasure and pain, dripped down his flushed face.  
With a last but intense kiss Asami slowly pulled back his hands from the shivering body beneath him.

Akihito was panting and curled himself up, wrapping his arm around himself. Asami was still kneeling about him, shadows fell in his beautiful face. There was still some condemnation left in his sharp eyes but some strange look was replacing the restricted anger, Akihito had seen within his gaze before. It was jealousy.

Akihitos weak fingers fumbled on his butt.

“What did you put in me?”

Asami pulled his hand away and stood up, dragging Akihito along with him. He wrapped his strong arms around the shaking figure of the blonde boy, supporting his weak knees standing straight.

“Something that will remind you all the time, who you belong to, my naughty kitten.”

He kissed Akihito. But this time it was a caring and consoling kiss. Akihito closed his tear-stained eyes. He was still shivering.

“Asami. Whatever it is. Please put it out. I feel so strange.”   
The blush returned to his face as he felt the strange something slightly move as he shifted his legs. His erection hadn't vanished yet.

“No.” 

Asami responded outright to Akihitos request.

“Don't you dare touch yourself. I'll see to it myself after we get back here.”

Akihito was confused and looked up right into Asamis face, he saw an auspicious smirk on it. Though Asamis eyes weren't smiling.

“Get dressed.”, Asami instructed.   
“We have a very essential business meeting with Mr. Beckel and I can't go there without my important translator, can I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> (1)  
> "Akihito! Are you leaving already? We haven't been able to talk at all!" ... "I've got lunch break in ten minutes so wait for me. We can walk down to the Spree, like we did in the past. Don't worry! I have only a two hour break so I won't annoy you two too long!"
> 
> (2)  
> "Wait for me, I'll go change and will be right there!"
> 
> (3)  
> "Akihito, I'm fninished, so then let's go already!"
> 
> (4)  
> "How long will you two stay in Berlin? We gotta meet again, I have so much more to tell you!"
> 
> (5)  
> "And you still didn't tell me anything about that way too good looking guy you're with."
> 
> (6)  
> "We'll meet again the next days! Your email adress didn't change, right?"
> 
> (7)  
> "Haha no I didn't change it! It is still the same. I'll write you again when I have the time for it."


	6. Shambhala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation is getting more and more 'speacial'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for maybe appearing mistakes. I wrote this late at night after I got home from cinema, watching ROGUE ONE... <3

Akihtio flinched. He was shivering all over.

The wind outside had been blowing more heavy than this morning, but Akihito was sweating.  
Right now he sat next to Asami, trying hard to concentrate on the german documents in his hands.

He cleared his throat and began to silently tell Asami what was written on the papers. His fingers were still trembling. It had only been about some hours that the meeting with Mr. Beckel had started but Akihito couldn't keep calm. He peeked on the watch on his wrist. Already past 5p.m.. He hoped silently that it would end soon. The irritating feeling, caused by the alien thing that teased his insides made it hard to sit properly. He wanted to remove it so badly. But Asami made sure he would stay put.

He almost bit his tongue, out of surprise when he suddenly felt Asamis big hand laying heavy on his thigh.  
With a short squeeze Asami told him wordless to get a grip on himself. Akihito became nervous. He had noticed some while ago, that Mr. Beckel had a very small grin on his face, hidden behind his glasses and in his wrinkles. His hands were laying folded on the table and he turned a knowing gaze towards Asamis composed face.

Asami somehow returned that gaze with a strange expression laying within, Akihito couldn't interpret.

Out of nowhere Asami tightly gripped on Akihitos loin.  
The boy gasped and his face flushed as he felt the weird something in his inside move, because on his flinch. Asamis golden eyes were shining with a sadistic glint as Akihito looked at him, with silent pleas and fury in his stubborn blue eyes.

The situation in the conference room became awkward.

Akihito had to suppress a squeal when Asamis slender fingers grabbed his still extremely sensitive cock. The erection had vanished after they had reached the conference halls in central Berlin. But his complete body remained over-tingly.

Akihito bent slightly over and grabbed the plate of the table to calm down his nervousness when Asami started to stroke him. He felt every move clearly through his pants.  
He inhaled hard as Asamis hand suddenly withdrew.

"Mr. Beckel, I appreciate your friendly invitation. My first secretary Kirishima-san will handle the rest of the business, since the important decisions have been successfully made.  
But as you can see I have important, private business sitting right beside me that needs my full attention. I am sure, especially you can understand, what I am talking about, since I learned from the best."  
Asami stood up and nodded to Kirishima-san.

"I am happy to see you finally found someone who you are willing to earnestly care for. And I hope for you in your own interest, that you trained him well. After all, I gave you the knowledge to do so."

A mischievous smile appeared on Mr. Beckels face.

"Indeed. He will learn for sure. I'll see to it myself."

Akihito was confused.

Asami stood up in the middle of the ongoing conversations and talked to Mr. Beckel in english? He turned his gaze from one man to the other. An ambiguous aura was emerging from the two underworld lords that were looking at each other, knowing they played in the same league.

With a sigh and a benevolent smile Mr. Beckel leaned back in his leather chair and dismissed Asami and Akihito from the conference.  
Baffled Akihito found himself pulled up from his chair by Asamis strong arms.  
The surpise was clearly written over his face.

"Asami what did you say to him? And why are you even talking english with that man? And why did you drag me even along when you would have been able to do the paperwork on your own? You wouldn't have needed me!" 

Akihitos confused expression became reproachful. His head was spinning. Asami had been taking him for a fool all the time.   
He furiously pulled his arm out of Asamis tight grip. His anger gave him boldness.  
He ignored his shaking legs and marched out of the of glass made office. Suddenly he lost the ground under his feet. With a jerky movement he got pulled up in the air and found himself hanging upon Asamis shoulder.

“Oi! You bastard! Put me down instantly! I've got enough of this farce!” Akihito ranted and struggled. He desperately hit Asamis back so he would release him, but Asami just chuckled. 

Asami turned around and left the office with a griping Akihito.  
Akihito looked back to the german underworld ruler and saw him smiling understanding. He couldn't believe his eyes. It seemed like it was irrelevant which country he visited, from Japan over China and Russia to Germany, he always met the wrong people.

“Du bist so ein verdammter Mistkerl Asami! Ich hab die Schnauze voll. Wenn wir wieder in Tokyo sind, zieh ich aus!(1)”

Akihito grumbled in german, because like this he could say all the things that came to his mind without fearing the consequences, since Asami didn't understand.  
Akihitos noisy complaints were ignored, until Asami reached the black BMW that was awaiting them in the car park.  
He threw Akihito on the back seats and closed the doors in front of his pouting face.  
He himself entered the driver's site in front.

"Asami! Wait a minute! In Germany it's right-hand traffic! It's in contrary to Japan!"  
Akihito became nervous. Up until now the drivers of the Germans who chauffered them.

"Who do you take me for, Akihito?" Asami responded, a little bit offended in his pride.

With screeching tires he drove out of the parking lot. Akihito was pulled back in his seat because of the sudden speed. He pulled himself together.

"Where are you driving to? I hope it's the airport, I'm finished with your sick business! Take me back to Japan!", Akihito began once again.

"Don't be ridiculous. We have an appointment. Especially you should know that I don't leave any business unfinished. We will pay a very special place a visit. After all there's still something in you that needs my attention."

Akihito blushed. His expression became stubborn.

"Don't you dare touch me, or I'll bite you! You gave me the run around and made me look like a pervert in front of other people!"

Asami gave him an amused look through the rear-view mirror.  
He chuckled.

"It seems the kitten needs some education.”

Akihito crossed his arms.

"I'm not a kitten. And neither your clerk. Part-time secretary, my ass! You treat me like a toy or something.."

"You are my possession and what I do with my things isn't within your power."

With probably way too much speed, the lights of the awakening night-life in the german capital flew away, as Asami drove. It was almost 6pm And the heaven was overcast. The sombreness was slowly approaching.

After the short ride, Asami and Akihito reached their destination. Asami parked the luxury car, threw the key so a nearby waiter so he would take care of it, and opened the rear car door.  
Akihito was still buckled up. His arms and legs were crossed, an insulted expression on his flushed face from the uncomfortable sitting, not moving an inch when the door opened.

"Come out, Takaba."

Akihito ignored the solicitation and turned his head the other way.  
Half a minute later Asami pulled the struggling boy out of the car, carrying him on his shoulder once again just like before.

"Asami, I strike! I wanna go home or at least to that damn hotel."

Asami ignored him.  
Akihito wanted to start anew hitting his back, but Asami just tightly gripped Akihitos butt with his free hand, which made Akihito gasp. He was shivering again.

"You aren't improving your situation like this, kitten."

Akihito bit his tongue.  
He wouldn't give Asami the victory of responing to his grip on his throbbing ass.  
Asami carried him all the way up from the underground car park to the entrance hall of a big exclusive seeming club. The walls were dark with red gemstones, which formed beautiful ornaments.

“Asami! Dammit! Let me down right now! The people around us are already watching us! This is embarrassing!”

The reception counter was led by a young, stern and elitist looking woman.  
With a short nod of her pretty face, she guided the two strange men to the back of the club. Somehow she didn't bother about Akihito hanging there on the other man's shoulder, like some kind of weird luggage.

Asami dropped the surprised Akihito on a red leather couch, which was fitting perfectly into the interior design.  
When Akihito finally had the time to take a proper look around he realised, this was not just some kind of normal club. His nerves became sensitive, when he saw that the waiters and the waitress' were dressed rather generously.

A pretty girl approached Asami with an expensive drink in her hand, when he was finally sitting down, lightning himself a Dunhill, he brought from Japan. With a wave of his hand he left immediately.

Akihito became rather nervous. This was way to exclusive for some random club. Right when he had gathered his courage to ask Asami what this place was, the woman from the reception came to their table, a big bottle of obviously old and expensive Single Malt Scotch whiskey in her hands. With experienced hands she filled him his brought glass and left the bottle at the table. Without leaving a trace she left them sitting on the comfortable couch. Akihito didn't know what to think of this situation. This was going way too smoothly to be happening by chance.

“Asami… Where exactly are we?”

Akihito couldn't hide the slight shiver in his voice.

“This, my precious kitten,” Asami said after taking a deep breath on his Dunhill.   
“is one of my biggest nigh-life clubs in Germany. Opened some years ago with the help of some old man, who you should know already.”

“Dammit… You're doing this on purpose aren't you?”

Akihito cursed himself when he realized where he was. He felt like some rock fell on his stomach just now.

This, was Asami Ryuichis famous berlin night-club called 'Shambhala', which was known for the frequently visiting german celebrities, his secret drug trades and his S&M specialisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> (1)  
> "You are such a damn bastard, Asami! I've got enough. When we are back in Japan, I'll move out!"


	7. Dancing wind and sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in need of romance when I wrote this.....
> 
> Maybe when I have the time for it I'll write a short extra chapter in another germany city... ;D
> 
> Since the german conversation is short in this part I decided to write it as one part in the translations^^

Akihito felt his blood running in his veins.

The dimmed lights in club Shambhala spread a sinister aura.

The both men were sitting in a private area, the noise from the people almost didn't reach them. Asami had dragged him in his own S&M club. He suddenly felt the weird thing in his insides even more clearly even though it didn't move. Asami was sitting beside him. His dark hair shining red in the ominous red light and his golden eyes stood out like fine amber. The first buttons of his shirt were open, showing a glimpse of his muscular chest and his collarbones. The sight at his defined outline of his neckline was blurred with the smoke of his glowing Dunhill.

His dark intentions were now clearly visible in his perfectly shaped face. He didn't move an inch and still Akihito intentionally knew he couldn't escape this dangerously attracting abyss. Did he even want to escape from it?

Slowly Asami bent forward and allowed an alluring sight on his partly showing chest. Careful he stretched out the slender fingers of his free hand to him.

Unconsciously Akihito moved back an inch. He twitched when the cool fingertips slightly brushed the skin on his cheek. He felt as Asami moved his hand behind his head and pulled on him with fair strength.

Akihito was fascinated by this captivating elegance, this man was showing him. as if it was the most normal thing in his world. He couldn't and he didn't want to refuse this tempting invitation and he gave in to the alluring sin.

Takaba could feel the warm breath on his face. It smelled like the smoke that surrounded them. Only centimetres were between their faces. Akihito looked up in the deep eyes above him. His own gaze unsure and shivering.

Akihito had unconsciously awaited a kiss, but there was happening nothing like this.

When he first had realized where Asami had kidnapped him to, he thought the tall Yakuza boss would chain him down, torturing him in front of all the people, here in this club. Akihito feared the anger of Asami, because he knew what he was capable of.

But nothing happened. Akihito was anxious. It must have been written over his face, because Asami sighed silently.

“Akihito.” Asami began. “Do you even know why you are here. Here with me. Here in this country?”

Asamis questions were spoken with his lowered voice right in his ear, only audible for him. Akihito shuddered down his spine. He wasn't sure how to answer.

“Well, surely not because you needed me.”, Akihito answered.

He didn't know what Asami tried to achieve. He looked down, surrendering.

“Wrong. You are here because I needed you.”  
Asamis voice pulled him from his trance and he looked at him again. Right into the stunning golden eyes that were focused on him.

“You are right. I wouldn't have needed a translator. But I took you along because I wanted to. To see you. To feel you. And for you to submit to me.”

Akihito unwittingly held his breath. Somehow this sounded like a proposal to him… His thoughts must have gone visible. Asami smiled on him in a very soft way.

“Do you understand now, my kitten? I won't ever hand you over to anyone and I will never forgive nor tolerate any kind of betrayal, so make yourself clear, that you are mine until the day comes, that I drag you down to the deepest layer of hell with me.”

A serious expression had appeared as he spoke those words. That wasn't a threat. That was a promise.  
Akihito was desperately gathering his spirits, searching for the right words to respond to something so meaningful and ominous.

“So that means, … That I am yours. And that you are… Mine?”

The faint words were like leaves in the swirling storm that raged outside in the cold german autumn and Akihito almost lost himself within them for a moment.  
Asami stayed quiet but the tender smile on his face was more, than one could tell with words.

Akihito was overwhelmed by his suddenly arising, shapeless feelings. He could feel like his cheeks flushed. He was probably bright red but right now he didn't give a damn about it.  
Without thinking he leaned over and kissed those warm lips. It was more a brush than a kiss, but it meant so much more. This innocent act was like a promise, a contract between two strong independent souls.

“What are we going to do with this strange evening?” The whispered question escaped Akihitos lips.

“We are going to do even stranger things.”

 

Akihito moaned.

His whole body was shivering with flinches of lust and desperation. Wet sounds were audible as Asami swallowed his aroused cock once more. His rough tongue teased every spot that it reached. With shaking hands Akihito gripped hard into Asamis shoulders, while his head was down between his legs sucking him hard.

“Asami…. No more… I can't… Stop it or I'll cum right away…!”

Akihito moaned. He was already almost there.

“No. Not yet.”

Asami released his throbbing cock and watched the blonde boy laying underneath him, breathing hard, his nipples dark pink and erected. From the tip of his erection dripped pre-cum mixed with saliva on his tensed abs. He was laying backside, his head resting on the red leather couch. Asamis hands were caressing the slender figure. It was obvious that Akihito wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.  
Asami pulled him up in some kind of sitting position. Akihito gasped when his erection touched Asamis bare stomach, leaving wet traces on it.

“S-sorry...”, he said with a shivering voice.

“What for?”, Asami asked with a chuckle. “After all I'm going to make it even worse.”

With a grin he put his hands around Akihito's body. Now the blonde boy was sitting on his lap, face to face to him and his legs spread wide open, allowing an enticing view on his bared crotch. His shirt hung half on his shoulders, the black trousers lay on the floor as well as the rest of his clothings.

With shivering fingers Akihito pulled down Asamis suit jacket completely. It was stirring him up to see the great Ryuichi sitting underneath him, with his unbuttoned snow-white shirt that hid the pitch-black soul inside.

He grabbed the beautiful face in front of him with both hands and kissed him passionately. A little bit amazed he gave in to the surprise attack of his wild cat. Gently he run his hands down Akihito's spine until he reached his buttocks. With strong fingers he grabbed the firm round ass. It made Akihito gasp and he unintentionally snapped out of the kiss. Asami run down his lips on the blondes neck, leaving hickeys wherever they reached. Akihito moaned under him, his hands holding tight onto Asamis broad shoulder blades.

Asami's fingers entered Akihito's entrance. With small force he burrowed them in the hot flesh, he felt as the boy was twitching because of it. His fingers went deeper and deeper until he found what he was looking for. Slowly he pulled out the small case. The muscles tightened again as he finally held the small black box in his hands. It was wet and slimy. Akihito wasn't able to get a glimpse of it. He had his face buried in Asami's strong neckline, breathing hard in the soft skin. He was pulling himself together not to cum right away.

Asami chuckled once again. Without premonition he thrusted hard into the unaware boy. Akihito couldn't hold it back any longer for good. With a moan he came all over their bellies, as he felt Asami entering him right up to the hilt. Asami's imposing cock filled him up completely.

The tall black haired man gave the younger one some throbbing heartbeats to become accustomed to his size, before he started to thrust into him.

Wet sounds were audible as the two men were loving each other as passionately as one could get. Their lips devoured them into other spheres and Akihito felt like his mind merged with the dark soul of this sinful man, who dragged him down into black realms of no return.

Secretly Asamis big hands sneaked to Akihito's neck unnoticed to him, leaving a small trace on it, which he had taken out of the small black casket.

With passion he once again held on tight to his moaning kitten. He felt the warmth of the young body, the passion, the own free will, which had been given into his hands.  
They detached from the deep kiss, both breathing hard. And while Akihito lost himself in the narrow, golden, beautiful eyes that caught him, Asami drowned in those blue crystals that were looking at him.

Without breaking the eye contact, both of them came simultaneously. Akihito couldn't hold his voice and even Asami escaped a short moan of his deep voice.

Tightly engulfed to each other they felt the heat that was still pulsing through their melded bodys. And as Akihito's sight became blurred and he felt the darkness approach him, as he fell into a deep unconsciousness, he imagined to hear Asami whisper some words into his ear. 

 

“You are mine, Akihito.”

The whispered words, spoken to the fainting boy, Asami knew certainly that he did hear them clearly.

With a smile he held tight onto the blonde cat for a moment before he released the exhausted boy from the capturing embrace.  
With gentle movements he dressed Akihito halfway in his scattered clothes again.

After a few minutes later, he rose fully dressed again, from the red leather couch and lifted the passed out boy up into his arms. Carefully he carried Akihito to the entrance of the private area. The blonde haired boy's head was laying on his chest as he carried him like a bride or a princess.

He smirked. Akihito would make a ruckus if he could see this.

When he reached the exit of the room, he and Akihito used, he stopped and spoke to the person who stood there, hidden by the red curtains.

“I hope you understand now. I'd appreciate it, if you would constrain your contact to Takaba Akihito to a minimum. Please.”

Big brown eyes told him wordless what he needed to know. The woman in the shadows nodded understanding.

“Please take good care of him.”

“I will. Do not worry yourself needlessly.”, Asami approved.

And with those few sentences spoken Asami left Shambhala with Akihito in his arms. The night had fallen and the cold air surrounded them. But Asami didn't fear them. They were his allies. And with the guarding darkness around them, he stepped out into the night, the most precious gemstone of his world in his strong arms.

 

The sun rose and Akihito groaned as it teased his eyes.

He drowsy tried to turn around to escape the bright light, but he felt a heavy body laying beside him, holding him tight. It was Asami. He was still sleeping. While Akihito watched the chest of the tall man raising and lowering as he breathed, the events of yesterday evening flew through his mind. He blushed. He had have sex with Asami in an open area, where anyone could have seen them. His thought were running in circles. After a few shameful minutes he couldn't stay in bed any longer, he had to get up and clear his mind of those perverse cogitations.

He almost lost his balance and fell as he rose from the edge of the bed. His legs felt like rubber and his steps were groggy and unsure.

He finally managed to get to the bathroom and as he looked into the mirror, he gasped.

All over his chest and necks were small red dots, hickeys left by Asami. His nipples were still hard and swollen and as he tried to touch them, they were over-sensitive and hot. But the most irritating weren't the hickeys, his nipples or his tired expression but the slender black leather strap around his neck. With uncertain fingers he touched the weird necklace. He put his face nearer to the glass so he could see better. This… was obviously a collar. A small silver piece of handmade noble metal was clamped in the front. With every stare it looked more like some expensive collar. With erratic fingers Akihito tried desperately to remove the strange jewellery. But it didn't move an inch. It was sealed with a strange clasp. Whatever he tried with his trembling hands the leather collar didn't react. After a short, silent fight he surrendered at last. With an annoyed look on his face he looked in the mirror. He stared at the sleeping man in the other room. He didn't want to fight about this right now in the morning after waking up. As soon as they would fly back home to Japan, he would urge Asami to remove the thing. Here in the foreign land where only Kirishima-san, Mr. Beckel and Julia knew… Damn… Julia…

Akihito abrupt stepped out of the bathroom. Within a few heartbeats he was dressed. Ignoring his bed-hair, he left the hotel room, after he put on a turtleneck pullover to hide the collar and the hickeys. He had left Asami a short notice that he'd be out for a while, hoping the yakuza boss wouldn't start to search for him.

With staggering steps he walked right to the small bakery.

Unsure how to explain everything about his complicated relationship situation he entered the warm café. He didn't need to wait for long and Julia stood right in front of him. He hid his shaking hands in his pockets. 

“Ähm,… Guten Morgen, Julia.”, he started. “Ich muss dir was erzählen. Entschuldige, eigentlich hätte ich das gestern schon machen sollen...”

Akihito obviously beat around the bush.

Julia suddenly knowingly smiled.

“Akihito, du musst nichts sagen. Ich weiß es.”

“Du weißt es? Äh ich meine… Du weißt es?” Akihito asked once again, baffled.

Julia chuckled and a mischievous expression appeared in her eyes. 

“Du hast einen ziemlich eifersüchtigen Freund, Akihito. Nach unserem gestrigen Wiedersehen hat er mich zu sich gebeten und was ich da miterlebt habe war recht eindeutig. Hihihi”  
Julia giggled once again.

Akihito stared at her, bluntly said, shocked. He swallowed hard and somehow he knew exactly why Asami had dragged him yesterday into that club and not into their hotel room.

“Ich bring ihn um. Dieser gottverdammte Mistkerl… Julia das tut mir so leid… Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Entschuldige...” Akihito blushed bright red and stood there like an idiot waiting for the lightning to struck him.

Julia was suppressing a laughter at Akihitos dumb expression and his blushing face. 

“Mach dir keine Sorgen! Du weißt doch, dass ich für alles offen bin. Solange du glücklich bist, ist es in Ordnung.”, she said benevolent. “Ich werde jetzt wieder and die Arbeit gehen. Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Gute. Und an deiner Stelle”, she glanced above Akihito shoulder behind him. “würde ich mich jetzt umdrehen.”

With a last smile she turned around and left him standing there. This was unexpected. Obviously this was a farewell. And what did she say at last? Turn around?  
As Akihito turned his head around, there was a tall, well-built man, wearing a suit and glaring at him with golden eyes, standing behind him.

“Oh-oh...” 

Akihito wasn't able to say more, as he suddenly found himself hoisted about Asamis shoulders. 

“A-Asami, you jerk! Let me down at once! Everyone is watching!” Akihito struggled weakly. “Anyway what was that with Julia yesterday, huh? Did you even think about what I would feel like if I found out? And that damn collar! Take it off! I don't want this, I'm not some damn dog!”

Akihito incessantly complained about everything that came to his mind right now, ignoring the strange looks the people gave them both. Asami sighed.  
He put Akihito down and looked down in that pretty, pouting face of the blonde photographer standing in front of him.

“You aren't a dog. This is to show everyone who you belong to. You are mine and equally I am yours. You are my precious little kitten.”

Akihito blushed. The thought of owning the most powerful, dangerous, beautiful and alluring man of Japan was way too alluring. With this, Akihito finally gave in to the black power.

And with a deep kiss, Asami and Akihito became one for good, standing under the orange coloured leaves of the linden in front of the Brandenburger Tor as the autumn wind and the morning sun danced around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations
> 
> "Good morning Julia, Sorry, but I need to tell you something. I should have done so already yesterday..."
> 
> "Akihito, you don't have to say anything. I know already."
> 
> "You know it? I mean... You know it?"
> 
> "You've got a really jealous boyfriend there, Akihito. After yesterdays reunion he called me over, and what I got to see, was very clear."
> 
> "I'll kill him. That goddamn bastard. Julia, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say..."
> 
> 'Don't worry. You should already know that I'm open for everything. It's okay as long as you are happy." "I will go back to work now. All the best for you two, and if I was you I'd turn around now."

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> (1)  
> "... we would be happy to bid you welcome in Berlin for a business dinner, so we could continue our conversations about our negotiations..."


End file.
